


Recommencer Gallery

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Series: Recommencer and More [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: This is where art, piccrews/dollmakers, and other pictures of Recommencer will go.
Series: Recommencer and More [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895404
Comments: 28
Kudos: 145





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recommencer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404041) by [Writing_Like_Ill_Die](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die). 



Welcome to the Gallery!! Each chapter is a section for a major character or a group of minor characters. Those chapters will be updated with new pictures as I make them, so be sure to check every so often.

Canon characters (aside from Félix and Adrien) will typically not have much art since their designs are well known and don’t differ much from canon (Marinette and Kagami having black instead of blue hair for example). If you want to submit any fanart for the gallery, please either submit to @fix-it-Luciano on tumblr or send it to Cursed#4789 on discord. If you submit via discord, please let me know in the comments **OF THIS CHAPTER **what your username is, on the chance we don’t share servers.

Art with no credit given is a dollmaker/piccrew, which belongs to its original owners and was only used for reasons of character design. I am definitely not making money off a fix-it fic.


	2. Félix Culpa Gallery

* * *

Design Notes:

My Félix is much different than Canon or PV Félix, and is also different from many fanon ones. In order to differentiate him, and to make it clear that he isn’t related to Adrien, I have given him a new design! I wanted him to be very elegant and regal, so it can be very jarring when this awkward, emotionally-challenged dork starts talking instead of the cool and calm business man you would expect.

His hair is long, curly, and nearly white. His skin is slightly tan, or at least not pale. He had dark blue eyes.


	3. Adrien Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually this will be updated with their chosen name.

(Credit: me)


	4. Chloé Gallery

(Credit: me.)

* * *

Design notes:

There is a whole lot of symbolism in this design, and draws heavily from the legend of the Kitsune. It doesn’t draw directly off one particular myth, but rather the general idea that if a Fox lives long enough, it will gain extra tails and become a deity in its own right. I also recall one myth where a fox who became a kitsune also turned gold as it gained its eight extra tails. Even if that is just my imagination, gold is still the color of royalty, and you can take Chloé’s original color scheme out of my cold dead hands.


	5. Bella Gallery

* * *

Design Notes: Because she is quite invested in fashion, she jumps back and forth between styles like it’s going out of style. (ha!)

However, her usual aesthetic is very retro, kind of a 90’s vibe. She always has a braid, because it’s more convenient for her. Also she looks like she’s about to sass you cause she is. Or she’s looking at Marinette or Adrien.


	6. Minor Characters: Friends of friends

Centola:

* * *

Design Notes:

Centola is known for her patterned head coverings!! Only in very somber situations will it be a plain color.


End file.
